Tubes, hoses or bellows can be used to transfer fluid between two components in industrial, automotive and aeronautical applications. These fluid transfer devices have to take into account the space between the components, the diameters of the flow passages, and the radial and axial movements caused by the tolerances of the components and the dynamic environments during fluid transfer. In a typical fluid transfer device, a transfer tube that is capable of expanding and contracting can be used to take into account the axial movements of the sub-systems. Additionally, the transfer tube can be jointed to take into account the radial movements of the sub-systems.
In commercial and military airplane auxiliary fuel tank systems, the fuel tank storage volume or the number of fuel tanks will be adjusted according to the distance of the destination for the purpose of saving fuel and increasing fuel usage efficiency. Tubes, hoses and bellows can be used to connect the auxiliary fuel tanks of the airplanes and to transfer the fuel from one tank to another. Further, to transfer fuel from a refueling tank to an empty tank, a moving duct system of the fuel tank can be unfolded and a docking head extended out to dock to the refueling tank. One or more tubes, hoses, etc. can be used to couple the docking head to the fuel tank. The fuel will transfer from the refueling tank to the fuel tank through the docking head and the one or more tubes, hoses, etc. of the moving duct system.